


【樊昕】Ah Youth!

by Roccoliejade



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Xu Xin, 樊振东/许昕
Kudos: 4





	【樊昕】Ah Youth!

一句话龙蟒、獒蟒

许昕是被痒醒的。

当他醒来的时候面前就是这么一副景象。

樊振东，趴在他肚子上，手嘴并用，将白色揉成红色。

嘴巴这里嘬一块，那里嘬一块，口水声搅和着夏天闷热的天气。

他被吓得赶紧坐起来。

“胖……胖儿。”许昕咽了咽口水，又使劲揉揉眼睛，当他发现这并非梦境时，脑袋里仿佛有千个榔头哐哐哐砸着他。

算了，被砸死也好，自己实在羞愧得没法见人了。

“昕哥，你好软和。”小孩抬起头，露出人畜无害的可爱笑脸。

“胖儿啊，你怎么在这儿？不回你房间吗？”

“昕哥你昨天喝多啦，嚷嚷着要我把你送回来。之后又抱着我不肯放手，我实在累得不行了才睡着的。”

昨晚许昕确实喝得有点高，嘴唇红艳艳的，如欲放的花苞。水盈盈的，盛满了桃花潭水。坐在旁边的樊振东马上就硬了。

昕哥，你太诱人了。年轻人气血旺，你别怪我。

好不容易抓住许昕耍酒疯的机会主动提出送他回房，樊振东手脚麻利的将那人揽过来，扶着他向外走，一边祈祷千万别在车上吐出来。

到了宿舍楼内，樊振东只恨自己脚下不能生风，不然这时候他们早在许昕房里办事了。许昕步履蹒跚，险嫌摔倒，好在樊振东眼疾手快将人背起来，表面平静实则暗涌起伏，大步走向许昕的房间。还好路上没碰到几个人，草草的打招呼再抱怨几句就能应付过去。

但是樊振东心里的火是越烧越旺，这几天太热，身着短裤的樊振东有些绝望的想再不到房间就要露馅了。  
好在许昕老老实实让自己背着，省去诸多不必要的麻烦。

樊振东觉得火要从眼睛里喷出来了。

忍住！给我忍住！他安抚着身下的小兄弟。

刷卡，开门，开灯，关门，一套动作行云流水。将人丢到床上，马上饿狼扑食般脱了身上的衣服，低下头望着醉酒的许昕。

他终于知道为什么马龙的眼神望向其他人时带有警告意味，知道张继科为了让许昕开心给他不断补给小甜水和游戏机。

这人实在太诱惑。

汗黏在身上的感觉非常不舒服，床上的人哼哼唧唧，扭动身体，像是要拜托衣物的束缚。醉酒的许昕面色潮红，像熟透的苹果。眼睛迷茫的看着前方没有焦距，眼眶经液体润湿更显得无辜娇媚。嘴巴微微张开喘气，带出酒精的微醺。

房间里没开空调，樊振东故意的。

大汗淋漓做爱的感觉一定很好。

带着这样的想法，他瞬间将两人的衣物都剥除干净。随后将自己的身躯附上去。

他用粗粝的手指拂过那人的面庞，像是抚摸一件珍贵的玉器。那人也享受抚摸，主动将脸贴过来蹭，舌尖还调皮的滑过指尖，触感湿润。

樊振东体内的火又开始烧起来了。

昕哥，你逼我的。

用了点力，他猛地将两根手指插进许昕的嘴里，夹着他的舌头牵出来，随后覆上自己的双唇。酒味在两人的嘴里来回碰撞，分子充满了每一处的口腔细胞。

樊振东发疯般吸吮着，这柔软的触觉实在令他欲罢不能。他轻轻的用牙尖刮着许昕的舌头，那人瑟缩下，樊振东便把许昕牢牢的抱住，不让两具躯体间有一丝缝隙。

许昕颤抖的样子太美了。适当给他一些不安和恐惧，那人就会紧紧抓住身边唯一一根稻草，不让他逃离。樊振东享受着许昕的颤抖，决定待会一定要让他抖得更厉害。

一吻结束，樊振东的手指满是许昕的唾液。他将手指往下游走，带出一片湿润。

许昕的脖颈修长，此刻微微弯曲的样子像是交颈的天鹅，樊振东眼神一暗，一口咬住那里，疼的许昕痛呼。没等疼痛过去，唇舌开始安抚那处伤口，轻轻舔舐。舌头灵活的在脖子上向上又向下的来回运动，水滟滟的情色至极。

“唔……哈……”许昕被这舌头撩拨得不行，觉得痒想躲开，被樊振东牢牢禁锢住。

在舌头发动进攻的同时，樊振东的手也没闲着。一路向下，锁骨，胸膛，双乳……他小心的控制自己的力度，让这滑行像是处于云雾之中，若即若离，飘忽不定。有些长的指甲刮过胸前的小点，引得那人又颤抖了下。

樊振东的手指夹着许昕的一个乳头开始轻轻往外扯，边  
用指腹和指甲在那里画着圈，舌头的触碰愈发大胆。如果说刚开始只是舌尖轻轻触碰，那么这一次就是像舔冰棍般用整片上上下下。舌苔小颗粒带来的摩擦让许昕舒服的哼唧出声。

“昕哥，你舒服吗？”小孩轻啃那人的耳垂，舌尖探入耳孔。

“舒服……啊……”许昕的意识涣散，对于樊振东的提问都是下意识作答，因为他现在真的爽！爆！了！

舌头离开了脖子，许昕有点不高兴了，但没等他抱怨，新一轮的抚弄席卷而来。

樊振东的舌头正寻觅下一处落脚点，接连走过锁骨，胸膛，来到乳头的位置。刚刚用手指玩弄过的那一点已经开始肿大，与另一边形成鲜明对比。樊振东轻轻笑着，将胀大的那一点用嘴连啃带咬让他变得更大些。许昕在上面扭扭捏捏，不满意只临幸一边的做法。樊振东便好心的用手指帮他缓解燃眉之急。等那一点足够肿大的时候，只需轻轻一碰，那人便会敏感地呻吟。

樊振东照着刚才的步骤，把另外一点弄得一样大，然后用嘴怜爱地亲亲它们。它们羞红了脸，正如它们的主人一般，可爱动人。

终于来到最柔软的这一块。樊振东最喜欢许昕的肚子，之前总会在玩闹时轻拍他的肚子，看着它有灵性的跳动。这片肌肤最是娇嫩，白花花的一片，让人想狠狠蹂躏一番。

樊振东眼神一暗，在上面留下自己的痕迹，弄醒了许昕。

许昕对于自己目前所处的境地是天真的一无所知。毕竟，从表面看的话，这位弟弟还是非常老实的。但是，樊振东同学早已把“扮猪吃老虎”这几个字烂熟于心，现在就差最后的实际行动。

“昕哥，你把我搞硬了，你得补偿我。”小孩耷拉着嘴角，十分委屈。

“呃……”许昕的脑子被酒精填满了，只能间歇性听到清楚的词句，想着自己又是喝多了，又是麻烦人家安顿自己，就这样算了肯定没道理。既然小孩要点补偿，那就给点吧。

“……好，你要什么补偿？”许昕勉勉强强维持自己所剩不多的理智。

“我要……”小孩停顿了下，随后猛扑上来，“吃了你！”

这波攻势来得太猛烈，许昕一下子招架不住。

樊振东的唇舌像是吃了火药一样，力度比刚刚大了不少，像机关枪一样突突突突突扫过每一个地方，之后滑溜进许昕的唇里，用力扫荡每一处占为己有。舌尖舔过那人上下两排牙，许昕觉得这舌头如同蛇一般，灵活地钻进口腔的各个角落，几乎要抵到自己的喉咙。

舌头离开唇瓣，接下来便是丝毫不轻柔的啃噬，一番袭击下来，青紫的痕迹遍布上身。许昕被咬的欲望迭起，就在他期待自己的兄弟能即将被好好照顾的同时，樊振东却故意避开了那个地方，继续向下走。

“……唔。你别啊” 声音带着委屈，樊振东差点就迷失了心智。

昕哥，不行，你最好还是乖乖听我话哟。樊振东轻柔地点了下那人的鼻头。

手指滑过大腿内侧细腻的肌肤，掐着它仿佛能流出水来。

这么漂亮的身体，不做点标记就太可惜了。

占有欲渐渐侵蚀樊振东的心神，他就着穴口边上的位置狠狠的咬了一口，力度之大让许昕疼醒。

“！你在做什么？！”

“昕哥，我爱你。” 年轻人虔诚的握住许昕的手，双眼清明。望进去，只余热忱、爱慕和欣赏。

许昕其实早些时候好像感觉出这个小孩对自己不一样的感情，比如在腰伤那段时间，他都会给自己买药，有时候疼的不行会主动帮自己跑腿。配双打赢下比赛的时候，他发觉小孩的手握着自己的力气比别人要大些，像是传达一种坚定不变，矢志不渝的信念。掐着零点给自己发生日祝福附赠一首歌的时候，暖意包裹着他。

他也挺喜欢这个小孩。年轻人初出茅庐便一鸣惊人，但时时刻刻提醒自己戒骄戒躁，危机意识铭记在心，不张狂不放肆，少年老成的气质让许昕不禁好奇想去了解更多。

每一次的对视，樊振东强压下呼之欲出的爱恋，等他走远才平复疾驰的心跳。

昕哥，我喜欢你好久啦。你呢？你喜不喜欢我啊？小孩总会对着那人的背影问道。小小的年纪便要饱受相思之苦，樊振东不是第一次因为这个而走神了，好在及时调整回来，没被王皓看到。

看着小孩单纯可爱的脸庞，许昕莫名生出负罪感，他怕自己会影响小孩的大好前途。

正当那人犹豫着，樊振东郑重地在许昕的手背上印下一吻：“昕哥，我爱你，我确定今后的每一天我都会更加倍的爱你。我不怕未来有什么困难，身边有你已经足够。你是我的信仰，是我的力量，是照亮我生命的太阳。” 像是在说结婚誓词般，小孩一板一眼的严肃。

许昕的顾虑突然就消散了，雾蒙蒙天空被太阳照亮，只余一片光明灿烂。

他回握住樊振东的手，摸摸他的头：“好，我们一起走下去。”

随后两人交换一个绵长的吻，许昕不得不感叹年轻人的体力真是好，自己快要缺氧了那人还跟没事人一样。

心满意足，许昕躺下，任由小孩在自己身上变换花样。

当樊振东火热的口腔包裹住许昕的性器时，许昕花了老大力气不让自己一下子射出来。

要不然真太没面子了。

但控制住自己射精的欲望也不能抑制住身体的颤抖，樊振东吞吐的时候手抚上男人的两腿，感受这美好的起伏。他将自己深深埋在男人的阴部，汲取让人上瘾的香味，轻触阴茎的根部。终于他迈出了第一步，仅仅用舌尖上下扫过粗长的性器。在舌头的挑逗下，原本柔软光滑的肌肤慢慢如钢铁般硬起来。舌头卖力地拨弄着，用力舔舐底部狰狞的青筋。舌尖打着旋舔过龟头，摩挲敏感的冠状沟，惹得床上的男人惊呼出声。樊振东卖力的取悦许昕，他俩的第一次必须要十分的美好。樊振东不断用舌尖攻略顶端，他能感到许昕的呼吸愈发粗重，呻吟声和咕囔声不绝于耳，便加快自己进出的频率，将那人送上情欲之巅。

”啊！“ 许昕尖叫着把精液尽数射出，樊振东一滴不漏地吞下。

高潮过后的许昕现在眼前冒着金星，懒懒的瘫在床上。这时候樊振东快速从背包里拿出润滑剂，准备大干一场。

倒了尽可能多的润滑液，让疼痛程度降低。樊振东将手指缓缓深入他一直窥探的蜜穴，除了一进去时的不适，许昕的身体很快就接纳了异物的存在。樊振东进去的一瞬间就头皮发麻，那感觉真的是太奇妙，仿佛那小洞里有无数个触手带着吸盘咬住手指，再使劲往更深处拉扯。樊振东将手指增加到第三、四根，耐心地给许昕做扩张。许昕努努嘴，不满地让樊振东加快进程，一边恶意般收紧了穴口。

”昕哥，你好骚啊“ 樊振东抽出手指，上面湿淋淋的一片，淫靡地闪着光。樊振东将手指插入许昕的嘴巴里迫使他吸吮，觉得还是下面的小嘴吸得更卖力些。樊振东把手指抽出来，换上自己的唇舌，品尝许昕的味道。

“昕哥的味道是甜的，比奶油蛋糕还要甜。” 小孩舔着许昕的脸庞，在他耳边轻语，得到身下人的喘息带着娇媚的回应。

”小胖……你快点……我……受不了了……“ 手指抽离过后的空虚让他不满又委屈，他用下体蹭着樊振东，央求他给予自己更用力的冲撞。

”你待会可别喊停。“ 小孩笑吟吟。

樊振东说到做到，马上给许昕一记猛烈的撞击，那庞然大物没有预警直闯进来的感觉除了疼，更多的是变相的兴奋。许昕心里极力排斥疼痛的存在，开始迎合樊振东的操干。樊振东在前列腺那一点反复碾过撞击给予许昕极刑般的的愉悦。他迷恋许昕的放浪形骸的呻吟以及声线陡然升高却软腻的尖叫。樊振东掐着许昕的腰不让他乱动，但他身体即使在樊振东的控制下依然有轻微的颤抖和晃动。他想把他占为己有，将他带到只有自己才能创造的极乐世界。他要令身下的这个男人永远，永远，都忘不了他。

操干的力度加大，频率加快，次次都顶在许昕的敏感点上，他感觉自己要被贯穿了。囊袋随着一次强有力的抽插也埋在那紧致的火热里，啪啪的声响与许昕的浪叫声交叠，混合着满屋子的荷尔蒙气味，樊振东觉得自己埋在许昕体内的肉棒又大了一圈。他红着眼，在许昕雪白的皮肤上留下一个个月牙引子，随后用牙齿加深痕迹的颜色，满意地欣赏着自己的杰作。

许昕喜欢这种被开拓、填满的感觉，每一次樊振东进来他都会尽力将自己的洞张开的再大一点，容纳得更多一点。小孩的床上功夫太好，他不免好奇这些技巧都是从哪儿学的。当他的思绪飘到床上以外的地方时，那人的抽插又将他带回现实。

”昕哥，我要到了。“ 樊振东憋红了脸，做着最后冲刺。

”来吧。“ 许昕向他妩媚一笑，等待高热的液体填满自己的洞穴。

随着樊振东的低吼，精液一股股的喷出，有些溅到许昕的胸膛和脸上。樊振东用舌尖将它舔干净，之后与许昕接吻，这次品尝的是樊振东的味道。

”昕哥，谁的味道更好呀？“ 小孩带着讨好的笑看着他。

”嗯……“ 许昕像是在思考，”还是我的吧……“

“哦？” 樊振东似乎对这个答案有异议，“那我要更加把劲了。”

还没等许昕满意过来，樊振东已经把他的身体翻转过来，开始新一轮的开合。

许昕觉得自己怎么这么没脑子，这个时候还要逞嘴上风头。

不过就算他回答的是另一个，小孩也有办法再让他承受一轮。毕竟，现在的小孩子可精了。

第二轮、第三轮……樊振东将书上的知识统统运用到实践生活中。许昕被顶弄得欲仙欲死。

后来他迷迷糊糊被樊振东抱去清洗的时候，不由得感叹年轻的力量真强大。

Ah Youth!

End.


End file.
